Talk:T20
Design elements discussion Pre-release screenshots are probably pre-modified with additional body kits and custom hoods. Red one has a carbon skirt and front splitter, yellow one appears to have body colour version of the kit. Saleen Raptor *Front headlights are completely different - Raptor squared off at hood vertically aligned to sharp point at the top of the mudguards. T20 horizontally aligned with sharp point at hood and squared off at external edge. *Hood intake of Raptor is similar to the custom hood on the yellow screenshot. *Curvature of the front "bumper" is similar. *Hard to compare front air intakes without seeing stock T20 but supplied screenshots completely different to Raptor. *Front guards similar in wheel arch shape *Cockpit does not taper at the rear like the T20. *Side mirrors completely different position and design *Side air intakes completely different angle and direction *Rear guards similar over rear wheel despite lack of cockpit alignment Verdict = No, not a primary design influence at all. smurfy (coms) 10:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks Sean for reverting their edit. I strongly agree about it not being an influence to the Saleen. I'm still strongly certain this is based on the P1, I just hope the rear is like the real P1. The initial design and bodywork shape is just like a P1. 14:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : @Sean, I strongly feel this page needs a temporary lock - too many reverts have been happening here. Just like the Stirling GT did, this page really needs to have a consideration of a lock, due to a high surge in editors reverting unjustified information and irrelevant information. 14:49, July 1, 2015 (UTC) McLaren P1 FWIW, I don't see a lot of P1 in the detail either - overall shape and size, greenhouse (cockpit) are P1 but none of the feature elements resemble the P1 *Front headlights are completely different - P1 distinctive lights not replicated *Hood intake of P1 is different to the both custom hoods on the yellow & red screenshots. *Curvature of the front "bumper" is almost identical. *Hard to compare front air intakes without seeing stock T20 but similar size to P1. Lack the distinctive arrow shape at the edges of the P1 *Front guards similar in wheel arch shape (seen better on red screenshot) *Cockpit/greenhouse almost identical *Side mirrors same position (see red screenshot) and similar design. *Side air intakes completely different angle and direction - non-contrast shot of the P1 used to demo this better *Rear guards very similar but hard to be definitive without a rear quarter view. Still more similarities than the Raptor so worth keeping as the initial "source of inspiration" for now. smurfy (coms) 23:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for locking the page Smurfy, I'm sick of this specific user constantly adding the Raptor to the page. 14:47, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: I have only prevented new editors from changing it. Anyone else can still contribute. ::: I had looked at the 650s as source in place of the P1 but the visible differences between the P1 and the 650s actually take this further away from the T20, not closer, particularly the side panel/rear air intake (what we can see of it) and the mirror placement/design. smurfy (coms) 21:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: After seeing the car for real, we can confirm this is clearly a P1 with the rear spoiler, fascia, lights and shape. 15:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Tushek TS600 The Tushek TS600is a supercar produced by an independant company. The front fascia, including the trapezoidal grill, hood lines and general shape all appear to be very similar to the TS600. While bearing plenty of resemblance to the P1, the T20's name also appears referential to the TS600. *Grill shape and size is closer than Raptor's *Front splitter is similar *Similar headlight shape *Hood details are closer to the raptor but bear some resemblance *High-placed rear intakes *Skirt details Although I believe that a majority of the details come from the P1, the front is significantly inspired by the TS600, as well are the sides but to a lesser degree. (REVISED BY ORIGINAL AUTHOR) Last One Dead (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Other element donors *Side panels/rear air intakes - Laferrari? Probably the closest I have seen to match with the 2 views we have. Reference retained in the article. smurfy (coms) 01:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) *Headlights - Falcon F7 shape with the Toyota LF1 LED Strip? Otherwise not lifted from any production sports car I can find. Not added to article as still researching and not close enough IMO. smurfy (coms) 01:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) **Found some similarities in overall shape and indicator positioning, what about the lights found on the 2016 Acura NSX? Looks much more similar than the F7's. Maybe an influence? 18:09, July 7, 2015 (UTC) *Front fascia/name - Tushek TS600. The trapezoidal grill shape along with hood ventilation, and basic headlight outline all closely resemble this car. The yellow coloration in the pre-release screenshots may as well be a reference. Last One Dead (talk) 09:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Why is it so hard to believe? The fact is, the T20 portrays numerous design cues from both the McLaren P1 and the Saleen S5S Raptor. There is no this "one specific car" nonsense. Of course not everything is exact nor is it supposed to be. You can't say the car portrays no S5S resemblance because it does. There is no reason to say that it doesn't. The primary inspiration is P1, obviously. We already know that. But there is S5S here and there. What is so hard to understand about that? Making a big fuss about it is completely unnecessary and trivial. --Zulu2065 (talk) 22:34, July 2, 2015 (UTC)-- : I'm certainly not trying to claim "one source model", but I have debunked the Raptor influence above. The bits that are vaguely similar in the Raptor are actually more similar in the McLaren donor. The bits that people have been claiming are identical to the Raptor (i.e the headlights) are blatantly NOT. The closest thing to an identical design cue is the hood intake which is in all likelihood a custom modification and not the stock version anyway (since thre are cleadly customisations installed and the red version has a different hood). smurfy (coms) 23:02, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: I note no-one has provided any rebuttal of my Raptor points to describe parts they feel are clearly Raptor influences. smurfy (coms) 23:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Poll What do you think the T20 is primarily based on? McLaren P1 LaFerrari Saleen S5S Raptor Other (please state in comments) Comments *No this car is based on the up and coming Mclaren 570s. Hence the name Progen menaing proegnitor. It does not look like the P1. It is a splitting image of the smaller sports variant 570s. Gronky.george (talk) 19:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **It does share some elements of the 570s, but it takes much more inspiration from the 650 and P1. Is it really that hard to believe? Look at it! It's almost: 70% P1, 15% 650s, 13% Tushek, 2% 570s. 19:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) *With the limited evidence, the poll may be set up too early in my opinion. So far, I agree with Sean and Monk as the P1 shares some similarities with the T20. MC (MyComputer) 12:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) **I suggested the P1. 14:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) **Okay Okay... XD MC (MyComputer) 14:06, July 4, 2015 (UTC) *1 - the wikia poll function is useless. *2 - I have now given in and locked the page until the 8th when the stock version will be accessible and deign cues can be compared properly. smurfy (coms) 13:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) *For me , maybe its based P1 but mixed with saleen raptor design , R* known for mix car design in GTA J GTA (talk) 14:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 14:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) *Though I see the same hood design of the Raptor, the T20 barely resembles the Raptor. I'd say it's an obvious P1. I voted for the P1. ( ) 15:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *It is understandable how this car was overlooked, but a large quantity of evidence points to the Tushek TS600. This car is developed by an independent company, but it's name, front fascia and yellow color are all shared. I definitely see a large LaFerrari resemblace in the profile and rear intakes, but the tapering of the intakes is more that of Tushek TS600 than the LaFerrari. Last One Dead (talk) 09:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **It's similar, but I still think the P1 is a primary inspiration, for example, look how much of a squared-off look the TS600 has, the T20 is much more curved. I think you're right about the front fascia and name being shared. Feel free to mention it being a secondary inspiration, however, I only think the front and name are resembled by this. 15:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **LaFerrari has no appearance in this equation to me, I see absolutely no influence from it, as other cars share similar design which have being heavily interpreted into this car's design, therefore the LaFerrari is completely out of the equation for me. 15:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **Now looking at the TS600, which is one hell of a sexy car, I'd say the T20 is either a TS600, P1, or cross between both. I agree with you Monk, the T20 has no similarities to a LaFerrari at all. The car shouldn't even have been brought up. ( ) 15:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 **Yeh. The P1 is the main greenhouse area, body shape and curved rear, and the TS600 is the front fascia and MAYBE the lights. The raptor has similarities in body design, but the P1's are much more clearly replicated and are closer to the T20, therefore, the Raptor has been eliminated, and since the Raptor isn't as clearly replicated as the P1 in the same features, there's no reason to mention the Raptor. Hopefully, the rear of the P1 will be replicated, as I kinda like the rear-lights on the P1. I hate the TS600's back, it's a rip off the Aventador, I also hate the front lights. 15:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **To me, I'd still say the P1 is the main car the T20 is based on, but I'd also reference the TS600. Also, the P1 has a horrible rear, just like the Lamborghini Veneno (ugliest super car to me), I frickin hate that car's rear. I prefer the TS600's rear. ( ) 15:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 **I agree that the majority of the lines and the overal silhouette are almost entirely that of the p1, the majority of its face is that of the TS600, but since the Raptor looks so much like the P1 where its similarity to the T20 is concerned, I'm removing it from the equation. Where I think the LaFerrari comes into play is how the rear intakes slope into the side vents, much like they do on the Turismo R. I only say this, since the TS600's rear intakes look much like the T20's but don't connect with the side vents in the same way, the P1's are too large and elaborate, and the Raptor's are to low. I propose they took the concept of the LaFerrari, but changed it to the point where it no longer strongly resembles it. Until someone presents a car the has a similar vent-intake arrangement, I'll stand by this opinion Last One Dead (talk) 16:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **If I had to summarize the car's design, I'd say it was a P1, wearing the TS600's name and face, and subtle cues from the LaFerrari's intake design concept. Last One Dead (talk) 16:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ***Good find on the TS600. I agree there appear to be elements from that car used in the customised version of the design we have been shown. I've pretty much put this entire debate on hold until release so we can see the stock T20. smurfy (coms) 21:12, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ****Excellent call. Thank you for the recognition, and I agree that we should see what the stock is and how it's modified before making any more definitive conclusions. ****Part 2 is going to be released tomorrow. I'll take a look at the T20 after downloading the content, only if I have time. MC (MyComputer) 09:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **Having heard the car on various YouTube videos, does anyone else think it sounds more like a V10 (Lamborghini Gallardo from the Need for Speed series) than a V8? Ward1706 (talk) 01:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Edit Yeah, my addings were removed because it isn't true that the spoiler affects the game handling (https://youtu.be/PbUTDwDJ8c8), the game doesn't state on legendarmotorsport that the engine is a twin-turbocharged V8 coupled with an electric motor and, ofcourse, the T20 doesn't actually have a lower top speed than most other Supers... And now i want to know the reason of why everything i wrote got deleted despite the fact that there is evidence of it and that it is not an irrelevant info. Surprise me, admin. : Most of what you added was already on the page (spoiler effects) or completely unnecessary (listing which vehicles are faster). The only bit that was possibly worth keeping was the engine description, which, again, was already on the page in the dealer description so I decided to remove the lot. smurfy (coms) 01:13, July 12, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) T20 - Spoiler/Old Gen I'm sorry if i didn't make the most sense. I try to explain stuff as good as possible for me. But if the fully upgraded version on old gen is slower than current gen, then both generations would go the same way, the old t20 is slower than the new t20. I think someone else other than at least me should probably add this fact. So if anyone has old gen, You probably shouldn't use this car around circuit races. The old T20's spoiler is not dynamic, It does not do anything. I even tested it on my 360, very very shitty! I could not corner as good, I would crash more, and yeah, it just sucks. though on the current gen, at least it's better. Say for example: Old gen - spoiler working Current gen - spoiler broken. Old gen you don't get any traction bonus. Weither the spoiler is working or not, no difference. these are the same thing. When people say the spoiler works on old gen, they're just talking about when the spoiler goes up, looks like it's handling the car harder. I mean, i would not suggest using the old gen T20. Other than, I would use the Osiris on old gen instead. - ZealandSuperSport122 1:05 PM, July 10th, 2016